<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't hate you (Banryu x Sooho) by Moon_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654149">I don't hate you (Banryu x Sooho)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_night/pseuds/Moon_night'>Moon_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>hwarang - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I love banryu/sooho, M/M, Man I got inspired by reading other fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_night/pseuds/Moon_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim sooho and park banryu have always been on each other's neck. But something changed it. Something changed between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sooho/Park Banryu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Banryu was sitting on the top of mountain, not far from his dorm. He was staring at the sky. His step-father wanted him to prove his worth. But why does he have to? Why does he have to prove his worth to anyone? This question was in his mind, constantly repeating itself, he was so lost in thought that he didn't know that someone was standing behind him.</p><p>"If you let your guard down like that, someone might come and kill you and you won't even know who."</p><p>Banryu was dragged out of his thoughts, by the highly amused and highly <em>familiar</em> voice. Banryu turned around to see Sooho leaning against a tall tree, smirk plastered on his face. </p><p>Banryu let out a annoyed groan,"What do you want?"</p><p>Sooho went towards him and when he saw Banryu's face clearly under the moonlight, he was shocked. He gently moved his hand on Banryu's cheeks,"Did you cry? Why did you cry? is something wrong?"</p><p>Banryu himself didn't know when had that happen. When he had let his tears fall. However, he was more surprised by the concern in Sooho's eyes and the gentle touch on his cheeks. His felt his heart thump hard against his heart,"I-I..." Banryu for the first time was not able to say anything to Sooho. Normally  he would give comeback to the cocky sooho but now his tongue was tied because of this gentle one.</p><p>Sooho asked again,"Are you alright?"</p><p>Banryu nodded,"Yes I am." <em>No I'm not.</em></p><p>Sooho sat down besides banryu who was now missing the warmth of sooho's hand. Sooho also missed the feeling of Banryu's soft cheek. After the silence dragged out too long, sooho said,"Banryu I know you might make fun of this but I want to say that you can always come to me when you want to talk. I know we always fight but I actually I want to end this. I don't want to fight you, I don't hate you."</p><p>Banryu was taken aback. He looked at Sooho who had no trace of smirk on his face, who had no teasing smile, but a gentle one. Banryu said,"Me too. I also don't want to fight you. I will tell you when I feel like it, thanks."</p><p>Sooho smiled and so did Banyu. They both laid on their backs. Their back of the palm brushing each other.</p><p> </p><p>Sooho doesn;t know what got into him because he held Banryu's hand. He waited for  Banryu to pull his hand away and yell at him but when Banryu didn't, Sooho intertwine their fingers together. </p><p>Now slowly things was going back to its place, the pieces of puzzles solving. The intense hatred was now turning to something else, something new to both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days went by with Sooho and Banryu bickering with each other, like normal. As if nothing happened that night.</p><p>But something changed, because they both were not into fighting each other anymore.</p><p>They both are reluctant to fight. Somehow they would end it quickly and go away with their friends.</p><p> </p><p>After the class ended, Yeowool went to Banryu,"So."</p><p> </p><p>Banryu raised his brows,"So?"</p><p>Yeowool sighed,"What's going on between you and Sooho?"</p><p>They both walked towards the river. Banryu sat there,"I don't know. I just don't want to fight him anymore."</p><p> </p><p>Yeowool asked,"Why is that?"</p><p> </p><p>Banryu sighed,"I just told you that I don't know."</p><p> </p><p>Yeowool decided to change the subject to something else. He knew the subject was sensitive still he had to ask,"What's going on in your house?"</p><p> </p><p>Banryu looked at Yeowool, his eyes sad,"Same thing."</p><p> </p><p>Yeowool eyes widened,"Did <em>he hit</em> you again?"</p><p>This 'he' was said with so much disgust that a person who hears it can tell the amount of hatred.</p><p>Banryu nodded. </p><p>Yeowool asked,"Did you apply the medicine?"</p><p>Banryu just stayed silent. It would be confusing to normal people but not to Yeowool, because he was Banryu's one and only friend who actually knew and care about him. He understood that Banryu didn't want to talk about this. Yeowool just hoped that Banryu did apply the medicine.</p><p>They both sat in silence, a comfortable one. </p><p>After a while Yeowool said,"I am going to visit my mother tonight so I won't be there in the dorm. Jidwi and Sunwoo are going out somewhere too so you and Sooho would be the only ones left."</p><p> </p><p>Banryu stared at Yeowool in disbelief while the latter just got up, patted his back to ward off the dust,"Let's go. Its late."</p><p> Banryu knew that it was useless to say anything to Yeowool, ir simply because Banryu was tired so he just said nothing</p><p>Banryu did the same, they started walking towards their dorm.</p><p>Yeowool bid him farewell in the half way,"I am going now. Please don't kill each other in the mean while."</p><p> </p><p>Banryu just ignored his friend on outside but inside he prayed for his safe journey.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door to his room and saw no one was there. He decided to apply medicine in the meantime.</p><p> </p><p>Banryu removed his upper clothes, and started applying the medicine, it was easy in the front part but hard at the back one. His hand can't reach there.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the door was shot open and Banryu tried to cover his body quickly but failed because the person who entered saw everything.</p><p> </p><p>Sooho's eyes filled with concern, he locked the door and went towards Banryu who was starting to wear his clothes again.</p><p> </p><p>Sooho sighed and took the jar of medicine from Banryu's hand who was giving him a questioning glare.</p><p>Sooho told him with a sigh,"Like I said before, I won't ask anything and wait for you to tell me. But for now let me apply the medicine on your back, <em>please</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Banryu was shocked at Sooho's gentle gaze and the word 'please' because Sooho is not the type to say that word. And yet he said it for him.</p><p> </p><p>Banryu just handed him the medicine jar, not making any eye contact, he removed his clothes once again.</p><p>Sooho removed a generous amount of paste on his finger and started applying it.</p><p> </p><p>The fingers were so gentle, that it sent shiver down Banryu's spine. The owner of the fingers was so scared and worried that it might hurt the person infront of him more.</p><p> </p><p>After applying the medicine, Sooho wiped his hand with a clean cloth and got up but stopped when hand was on his arm.</p><p>The owner of the hand asked,"Can you by any chance sleep here with me."</p><p> </p><p>Sooho was surprised, he didn't know what to say and Banry took in a wrong way, he sighed taking his hand back,"Forget I said that."</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Banryu's turn to be surprised because Sooho sat down again,"Move you big lump. How can I sleep if you are sitting in the middle?"</p><p> </p><p>Banryu moved away. He laid on the bed facing the wall. Sooho laid down too.</p><p>The bed was not enough for two people yet there was a smile on both of their lips.</p><p> </p><p>The back of Banryu's thigh and front of Sooho's was already touching and it was enough to make their heart race. Sooho gently placed a hand on Banryu's waist, and to its response Banryu sighed.</p><p> </p><p>The moment was so smooth and tender that no one would believe that these two people once fought like crazy and was always on each others neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Banryu and Sooho was still in each others arms, Banryu snuggled in Sooho's chest. The feeling was very warm.</p><p>Yeowool entered the room and saw those two in awe. Sun woo and Ji dwi also entered the room and they both stared at each other then the two people on the bed.</p><p>Sun woo fake coughed,"Ahem! Ahem!" <br/>Jidwi laughed and Yeowool grinned.</p><p>Banryu and Sooho didn't wake up though. So Yeowool commented,"Now wake up you two love birds."</p><p>Banryu still didn't wake up, snuggled closer to Sooho's chest more and Sooho tightened his grip around Banryu's waist.</p><p>Jidwi closed the door behind, and laid on his bed.  Sunwoo and Yeowool also laid on their bed. </p><p>Sunwoo asked,"What's going on between them?" <br/>Yeowool shrugged,"I don't know but I am very interested in their reaction when they are wake up."</p><p>Jidwi said,"Then let's be quiet and let them wake up by themselves." They all went quiet. </p><p>After a while Banryu woke up and so did Sooho.<br/>Sooho looked at Banryu and asked in a very low voice that was barely audible,"Are you okay?" Banryu nodded.</p><p>Banryu realised that they were, too close so he without thinking pushed Sooho down the bed.<br/>Sooho glared at Banryu dumbfounded. He was going to say something but then he heard Snickers, he realised that they were not alone.</p><p>Banryu noticed it too and yelled,"You crazy jerk! What are you doing in my bed?"<br/>Sooho noticed the softness in Banryu's eyes and he knew that he didn't mean it.<br/>Sooho gritted his teeth,"Did you just call me jerk? You are a jerk! The jerkest jerk of all the jerks."</p><p>Yeowool said,"The rumor about me liking men was not enough, now you two are being all so lovey dovey."</p><p>Banryu got out of his bed, took one sword and passed the other to Sooho. They unsheathed it and clashed them together. But they voth were reluctant. They both didn't want to hurt each other.<br/>But then something hit their head and Jidwi said,"Why are you being like this in morning. I want to sleep."</p><p>Banryu glared at Jidwi but then Sun woo said,"I was the one to hit you. Don't glare at him."</p><p>Sooho said in a very low voice, once again barely audible and very gentle,"Banryu~"<br/>Banryu felt warmtg surge through him, he sheathed his sword and said,"Its too much of a bother to deal with you guys early in the morning."</p><p>Banryu turned his heel and started walking away.<br/>Sooho smiled and sheathed his sword again.</p><p>Yeowool grinned. He saw everything that Jidwi and Sunwoo missed.</p><p>Yeowool saw the small eye contact between them, saw how they were reluctant and heard Sooho calling Banryu's name softly and gently.<br/>But he was not going to say anything about this to anyone because he was happy for his friend. He was happy that Banryu has found someone to love even though Banryu doesn't realise his own feelings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Banryu left the dorm room and was walking with no destination in mind.<br/>His thoughts were occupied by only person, Sooho.</p><p>Sooho now seemed a huge mystery to Banryu, normally Sooho would fight with him, yell at him , curse at him or tease him but now Sooho was caring about him, he was being gentle with him, he was not insulting or making fun of him anymore.</p><p>Banryu walked towards the river because the Hwarangs had free day today.<br/>No one was there as usual, everyone would be probably spending time in the market.</p><p>Banryu sighed, the sound of the river was calming him down, but Banryu was more soothed and calmed in Sooho's embrace. Banryu shook his head as soon as this thought came to his mind. He felt embarrassed.</p><p>Sooho looked at Banryu who was smiling at one second then shook his head at other. He found this very cute.<br/>Sooho surprised himself by this thought.<br/>Park Banryu cute? </p><p>Sooho was being gentle and caring towards Banryu not because he saw Banryu cry that day or because he saw the wounds, the only reason was because he wanted to. Sooho somehow wanted to protect Banryu.</p><p>Sooho walked towards Banryu and sat besides him. Banryu looked at Sooho then back at the river.<br/>Sooho asked,"Are you wounds okay? Does it hurt a lot?"</p><p>Banryu didn't look at Sooho, but said,"Its a bit better and doesn't hurt a lot. The medicine is working fine."</p><p>Sooho wanted to have a conversation with Banryu but didn't know where to start. He grabbed Banryu's hand and started drawing soothing circles,"Yesterday I was so worried about you." This touch felt so comforting to Banryu.</p><p>Banryu asked,"You were?"</p><p>Sooho smiled,"Yes, I was. Banryu I care for you, I don't know why but I want to protect you."</p><p>Banryu felt something bloom in his heart. Something that has never happened. Something he never felt with so called family or his friend Yeowool.</p><p>Banry leaned on Sooho's shoulder. At first Sooho tensed a bit but soon relaxed. He gently wrapped his arms around Banryu's waist pulling him closer.</p><p>They both sat like that for a while before Banryu asked,"Can I tell you something? Can you promise to keep it a secret?"</p><p>Sooho nodded,"Yes. I promise to never tell anyone about whatever you are going to say to me."</p><p>Banryu leaned a bit more,"My step father wants me to prove myself and he abuses me when I don't obey him."</p><p>Sooho mouth was agape,"Those wounds are caused by your step father?"</p><p>Banryu felt a tear escape and seep into Sooho's clothes. </p><p>Sooho moved a bit back and held Banryu's face in his, he wiped his tears away,"Don't cry Banryu~ "<br/>Sooho hugged Banryu and whispered,"I am here~"<br/>These three words gave Banryu so much warmth that he has never experienced before.</p><p>Banryu mumbled,"Thanks Sooho."</p><p>Sooho smiled a bit,"No need to thank me. I am your friend aren't I?"<br/>Banryu smiled weakly,"Yes you are."</p><p>Now the two enemies became friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just started this on a whimp. So readers thanks for readding. Hope you forgive mistakes in my vocabulary.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>